Unexpected Romance
by sapphireazhalia
Summary: Hermione is made head girl, and to her disgust, the head boy is Malfoy. A field trip the school take because of a prediction bring up feelings neither of them had ever felt. Yes, the summary sucks but please read! PG just in case.


**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer- **As much as I wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter

It was the first of September and Hermione was walking around platform 9¾ looking anxiously for Harry and Ron. She finally spotted a head of flaming red hair some 25 feet away.

"Harry, Ron, over here, it's me!" Hollered Hermione. As soon as they heard her cries they turned around enthusiastically, as soon as they spotted her, they ran up to her, and hugged her.

"It's so great to see you, Hermione!" exclaimed Harry, he seemed happier than usual to see Hermione. Ron was quiet, but beaming nonetheless.

"What's wrong Ron?" asked Hermione, she noticed that Ron was a bit sweaty, and looked extremely nervous. "Nothing, nothing at all." Said Ron in a reassuring way; although Harry noticed that he was shifting around uncomfortably. Hermione didn't look at all convinced, but let it go anyway. They heard the familiar noise from the train, and got on to get a compartment for themselves.

"So, Hermione, did you make head girl?" Asked Ron, still in a nervous voice. "Oh! Yes indeed!" Beamed Hermione, obviously she was a very happy camper because of these news.

"Speaking of that, I have to go into the heads' compartment to talk to professor McGonnagall about my head duties, see you in a bit." Said Hermione, she really was in a good mood. "See you, then." Replied both Harry and Ron in unison. When Hermione arrived at the heads' compartment, she found herself with one of the nastiest surprises of her life. "No, no, no, no, this cannot be happening! Please, Malfoy, tell me you're not the head boy!"

"So sorry to burst your bubble mudblood, but I'm afraid I am." Said Malfoy, in a highly amused voice. "Why Malfoy, why must you always ruin what's good in my life?" cried Hermione, "because I enjoy seeing other people suffer," he replied simply.

* * *

Draco's POV:

'Is that the mudblood? Good gracious, it is! I can't believe she got chosen to be the head girl! Well, actually, I should not be at all surprised, seeing how she's the cleverest witch in Hogwarts. Did I just call the mudblood clever? Good lord I must be loosing my mind. She does look different though. I mean, she no longer looks like a beaver with extremely large front teeth and her hair has calmed down a bit; she no longer looks like a lion.'

Hermione was on the verge of tears, and seeing Malfoy's sneering face did not improve the situation. She was ready to go and slap the smirk off his arrogant face. She decided to count to ten, so she would control her anger. All of a sudden, Hermione's facial expression changed completely. She was smiling and was looking rather excited, something that was scaring Malfoy greatly. Hermione smiled sweetly once again at Malfoy, said "see you at Hogwarts Draco." Stuck her nose in the air, and made her way to Harry's and Ron's compartment.

Malfoy was left alone in the heads' compartment with his mouth hanging open. He really hadn't expected that reaction from Granger. He would have thought she would slap him to his death. He would have preferred that too. He shook his head roughly, and said aloud, "I wonder what Granger is up to."

* * *

As soon as Hermione got inside the compartment, she went into breakdown mode immediately; she started crying uncontrollably and banging her head on the window.

Harry and Ron just stared at her with stupid looks on their faces. Finally, after Hermione had banged her head on the window for the 25th time, they snapped out of their stupidity trance, and pulled her away from the window.

"Stop Hermione, you'll hurt yourself!" cried Harry, "why oh why does this have to happen to me?" wailed Hermione. "What happened Hermione?" asked Ron, He looked really disturbed about Hermione's behavior. " Just leave me alone for a little please," said Hermione.

Ron and Harry left the compartment and headed for the train's bathroom to change into their robes. "What do you think happened to her, I mean, did you look at her, she was devastated." Ron mentioned to Harry. "It was something really bad, we know that. Maybe she wasn't really made head girl or maybe… no that would be just wrong and crazy", said Harry

"What would be wrong and crazy?" asked Ron "can you actually see Malfoy as head boy?" questioned Harry, "Harry are you mad? Please, that would never happen." "Yeah, I didn't think so," said Harry more to himself than to Ron.

When they went back to the compartment, they found Hermione searching for something in her luggage. She looked better now, although she now had puffy eyes from crying. "Oh, hey you guys" greeted Hermione, "um, hey, uh, Hermione what's wrong?" asked Harry in an uncertain tone. Hermione sighed and then answered, "Oh, well you would have found out anyway, Malfoy was made head boy"

"WHAT?!?!?" yelled both Harry and Ron in a horrified tone. "Yeah, I know" Hermione replied in a hollow tone. She sighed again and sat down; Harry and Ron followed suit.

"I don't get how Dumbledore could have made that slimy git the head boy" Harry spoke, "You know what amazes me the most?" said Ron, "that Dumbledore didn't make Harry the head boy."

"Yeah, I hadn't thought about that," replied Hermione while staring at Harry. Harry actually had to wonder about this. "Well, maybe it's like he said before, I have a lot on my shoulders with the threat of Voldemort and everything" Harry tried to reassure.

"Oh Lord, Ronald, when will you get over this he-who-must-not-be-named nonsense?" asked Hermione in an exasperated voice. Ron had started to twitch uncontrollably in the mention of Voldemort. Ron just decided to ignore that comment.

The rest of the way, they just talked, ate cauldron cakes, and played wizard chess. When they arrived at school, they headed for the carriages. Harry couldn't help but think of Sirius when he saw the thestrals, he still could not believe he was gone forever.

"Harry! Let's go!" yelled Ron, "y-yeah okay." Once the were inside a carriage, Hermione started to speak, "you know, I heard we get to go on a field trip this year." "Do you know where we would go?" asked Harry, finally tearing his eyes from the window "Well, Idon't know really, but I heard we would go to America." "Which America, there's two" asked Ron.

"That part I really don't know, but I'm hoping it would be South America, I heard they have a really nice climate, and besides, my parents went there for a dentists' convention and they said it was absolutely beautiful. Although I heard North America was just as beautiful and I really want to visit New York" "Oh, I heard you could go to the beach anytime you want to in Florida because the weather is always warm." A very excited Ron said.

"Where would you like to go Harry?" asked Hermione "I would prefer to go to the Bahamas." Harry said with a smile on his face. When they arrived at school, they headed to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Out of thin air, Malfoy comes to the Gryffindor table and tells Hermione that Dumbledore needs to speak to both of them. Hermione followed Malfoy with a very annoyed look on her face. "Could you walk any slower, Granger?" said a very exasperated Malfoy to Hermione "Actually, I can, do you want me to?" asked Hermione in her sweetest, girly voice. Malfoy just gave her a death glare and continued walking. After about 30 seconds of more walking, Hermione stopped abruptly. "What now Granger?" asked a very annoyed Malfoy.

"Malfoy, as much as I hate you, I have been forced to do this. We are going to be working and sharing a common room all year long, so what I suggest we do is make a truce." Malfoy just stared at Hermione, it was as if he was processing what she had just said, then he said, "Well, as much as I hate to agree with a mud-I mean you, I think you're right, just don't call me a ferret." "As long as you don't call me a mudblood." Replied Hermione. "Well, on the count of three we both say truce. One…two…three! TRUCE!!" they both cried in unison.

They stared at each other for a second and started walking. When the arrived to the front of the stone gargoyle, Hermione stared expectantly at Malfoy

"What" he said, "well do you know the password?" asked Hermione "Oh, right, um, I don't know the password actually" replied Malfoy. "Good Lord Malfoy, how could you not know the password? Oh, forget it! Um, let's see, it's always candy, so chocolate frogs? No, that's not it, cockroach cluster? Obviously not, uh, Bertie Bott's every flavored beans? Argh! That's not it either! Jelly slugs? Finally!" Hermione said as the gargoyle sprang to life.

"How do you know his passwords are only names of candy?" questioned Malfoy, "I've got connections," was all Hermione replied. As they climbed the stone steps, Hermione noticed that Malfoy had a scar on the corner of his eye. She knew Malfoy wouldn't like her getting on his business, so she decided to ignore her feeling of curiosity.

They opened the door and found Dumbledore staring at them from his desk, he had a small smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Good evening, professor." Greeted Hermione, "Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." "Hello, professor" Malfoy answered back.

"Now, you must be wondering what you are doing here, please sit down and I shall tell you. Well, you must have already heard that we are going to have a field trip this year, have you not?" "Yes, professor. We've heard." Dumbledore nodded his head and continued talking.

"The thing is, this not just a regular field trip, you see the threat has increased greatly and I really and I really want to give the students a rest, so I am giving them a field trip for them to enjoy." "

"Yes, I get all that professor, but what do you mean it's not a regular field trip?" Hermione asked,

"Well, where I have planned to go is far away from England I'm afraid, and we would stay for two months."

"Two months?!?!" finally spoke Malfoy, "Why, yes, Mr. Malfoy, two months. You see I was up in the north tower one night to visit Professor Trewalney and we were having a nice cup of tea when she had a prediction, what the prediction said I'm afraid I can't tell you, but what I can say, is that the two months we are in the field trip, England will be a very dangerous place for Mr. Potter.

So I have called you to this meeting, to tell you that where we're going, you will be sharing a room. I know you're not happy, but we all know that Slytherin and Gryffindor have the strongest rivalry in the school, so it would be good if the students saw a Slytherin and a Gryffindor united. Now, I;m not saying you have to become best friends, I'm just asking you to be respectful to each other. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, professor," answered both Hermione and Malfoy "Now, let's get going, or we'll miss the feast." With that, he got up and headed for the door along with Malfoy and Hermione, they headed for the feast.

"Professor, where are we going for the field trip?" asked Hermione, "Ah, how could I forget that little detail? Well, Miss Granger, we are going to the Bahamas." Replied Dumbledore, with the usual twinkle in his eye.

**Author's note- OK this is the end of chapter one I hope you liked it. Please go easy on me as this is my first fanfic. Chapter two in on its way. PLEASE review!!!! :D see ya! x o x o x o x **


End file.
